narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Summoning Technique (Kitsune), Chakra Scalpel, Chakra Sonar, Delicate Illness, Mystical Palm Technique, Yin Healing Wound Destruction, Crystal Armour, Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit, Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall, Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave, Crystal Release: Crystal Needles, Crystal Release: Pentagonal Prison, Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel, Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation, Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance, Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon, Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique, Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken, Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance, Jade Crystal Clone Technique, Acidic Sludge, Body Acidification Technique, Breathless, Divine Touch, Final Tomb, Leech Gap, Tears of Heaven, Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid, |tools = Antidote, Gehōbako, Injection Shot Sniper, Injection Shot, Kunai, Poison, |Partner = Jaaku }}Hikari is supposedly both a witch and a spiritualist, harboring an affinity for demon foxes; her only known goal is to master the art of Fox Mode. She can oft be difficult to find, given her wandering nature. She is currently affiliated with the criminal organization known as Ōmagatoki, working under the protection of her partner and bodyguard, Jaaku. History To this day, Hikari still knows little to nothing about her parentage, barring the sparse childhood recollections she has of a singular maternal figure, one whose face is little more than a blur in her memories now. At the age of six, Hikari found herself left under the authority of a Shinto shrine, to be cared for by the shrine maidens there. It was no secret that, despite her young age, she had begun to show an inclination towards spirituality and divinative prowess. A strange child, she suffered from temperamental fits, occasionally working herself into such a state of rage that she would make herself violently sick, and remain bedridden for days after. Despite her self-damaging little tantrums, she was, for the most part, a placid and kind-natured little girl; soft-spoken and outwardly shy more often than anything else. It was due to these hysterics, though, coupled with her odd affinity for foxes, that she was taken in by the shrine inhabitants and given the opportunity to become one herself. Hikari spent the majority of her formative years undergoing intensive shamanistic training. She would learn how to communicate with kami and spirits of the deceased, as a medium, by being possessed by the spirits themselves. The rituals she practiced as part of her daily routine were designed to teach her how to maintain control over her trance-like state. By the age of thirteen, she had undergone her initiation rite, learned the obscure language, discovered the secrets of divination, and, built a secure connection with the kami nearby. She served as a shrine maiden for four more years, before leaving of her own accord. Her connection to the kitsune had grown significantly over time, and she would often spend days, sometimes even weeks, neglecting her duty at the shrine in order to run rampant through the forest with her closest companions. It wasn't until she was given a most tempting offer that she decided to depart, she was to leave the religion behind and serve the kitsune as they would serve her. Appearance Hikari is short in stature with a somewhat fit form, though she is currently lacking in muscle tone due to inactivity. Featuring a milky complexion, it would seem as though she doesn't often see the sun. This much is true; she is more likely to venture out after sundown. Her hair is split into two different colours, rose pink and blonde, parted slightly off center and usually worn waist length. Her eyes are very vaguely different shades of violet, her heterochromia no longer as pronounced as it once was. Personality Having spent the majority of her life either in service or living with temperamental yokai, Hikari can alternate wildly between submission and a savage disposition depending on her perception of the situation at hand. She can often be unpredictable in her reactivity, sometimes flaring up at the slightest offence, and remaining dispassionate and detatched in regards to things that probably should offend her. Hikari can be disarming with her charm, even adapting her personality in order to bring herself closer to her person of choice. She will wait and observe until it becomes obvious to her what role she is required to play, and then conform to it until she has obtained what she wanted, and it no longer serves its purpose . She has no qualms about using people in this manner, for she never targets anyone of moral worth, and believes that those she manipulates are fools for being susceptible in the first place. Conflictingly, Hikari is deeply empathetic by nature and will often take on an instinctive maternal role, immediately jumping at the opportunity to show care towards those she believe deserve it. Abilities In Progress. Kuchiyose Hikari is the contract holder for Kitsune, the spirit foxes of the human realm. Fox Mode Fox Mode is the result of a demon fox using spiritual possession and taking over Hikari's body. Unlike Sage Mode, which allows users to tap into the natural force of the world by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu; Fox Mode grants Hikari access to the Demonic Energy of the fox that is possessing her, in exchange for a small portion of her life force. Hikari's appearance undergoes minute changes while she is possessed by one of her kitsune companions. Her hair will become black and red, while her eyes will morph into shades of gold, encircled in black sclera. Unlike other users of Fox Mode, she produces neither ears nor tail, though her canine teeth do slightly elongate and her nails become dangerously sharp. Whilst using Fox Mode, Hikari's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are vastly enhanced. The strength of her ninjutsu and somewhat unique Kekkei Genkai are increased by a significant amount depending on her supply of demonic energy. This supply depends solely on the kitsune that is possessing her, as the Yōko are unable to replenish their energy sources whilst possessing a human. Credits Character art depicted belongs to Deviant Art user, Rozunne